Risks of Being a Pirate
by Straw hat pirate
Summary: Captured. Prisoners. Torture. Death? This is unlike any adventure the Straw Hats have been on before. Can they escape from the marines grasp this time?


The warm, bright sun shined down majestically on the crisp blue sea water. The water was so clean and untouched you could see the fishes scales glimmer deep below. Every so often you could hear the splash of a sea creature that had recently jumped above the surface and see the ripples to prove it.

The Thousand Sunny rocked gently on the waves, the sun beating down on it leaving no place for shade. Reflections bounced off the water and shined brilliantly on the polished wood surface of the magnificent ship.

Zoro was up in the lookouts den wiping off sweat and trying to cool down after the workout he had just completed. He placed the towel around his neck and laid down on the cushioned couch to take a lone nap. Down on the deck Usopp haws telling a story about the time he took out an army of a million zombies! With only a stick! These tall tales were occupying Chopper and Luffy who kept putting in their own side notes like "Oh Usopp you're really cool!" or "Amazing!"

Nami was sun bathing in the middle of the deck, while Robin was under an umbrella reading a geography book, and Franky was in the lounge area discussing robotics with Brook.

Sanji stepped out of the kitchen with those oh so familiar hearts in his eyes...

"NAMI- SWAAAAANNNNN~!" Nami sat up and took off her dark sunglasses. She watched the love cook make his way down the stairs towards her. Not only Nami, but everyone turned theirs heads just to time to see the cook trip, fall down the stairs, and land face first on the wooden planks. Luffy laughed out loud while everyone tried to conceal their giggles and grins.

Sanji shot up after he had taken enough embarrassment and continued to go towards Nami. Once he arrived at his destination he finally got out what he wanted to ask, "Oh Nami dear~ it's so hot outside~ why don't you allow ,e to make you a refreshing yogurt parfait?"

Nami, still trying to hide her laughter, responded, "That sounds here at Sanji." She would have been more flirtatious but couldn't focus because Sanji already had a bump starting to form on his forehead. Sanji then turned his undying attention to Robin.

"Oh Robin? You look hot... Would you also like a parfait.

Robin looked up from her book and smiled. "Thanks Sanji. I would appreciate one."

Sanji, being happy they accepted his offer, ran up the stairs towards the kitchen.

"OIIIII! SANJI!" Sanji turned his head around, angry that someone had interrupted him. He saw Luffy bouncing up and down like a maniac and he knew what he was going to ask next.

"Sanji, I want a yogurt parfait too!"

Sanji but his cigarette in half from annoyance.

"No you BAKAAAA! I already fed you a snack!"

"AWWWW! But Sanji! I'm still hungry!" Luffy whimpered.

Sanji growled, "Luffy, can make yourself useful and catch us some fish for dinner."

Luffy's eyes widened, "FISH! Oi! Chopper! Usopp! We gotta catch some fish!" The two other crew members laughed and bolted up. Luffy looked back up to Sanji, NbBut he was already gone, in the kitchen asking the precious yogurt parfaits.

"I'll go get the poles, nets, and bait." Usopp yelled as he was running to a storage room. Chopper and Luffy went to the side of the rail and waited impatiently for his return.

As soon as he came back and separated the supplies they plunged the hooks with bait in the water and waited for bites. Time was going by and no one felt a thing. Usopp and Chopper were patient, but Luffy became fidgety. After five minutes of silence and no action, Luffy gave up and threw his pole to the side.

"AARGHH! You stupid fish are boring!" By now Chopper and Usopp were watching him, amused by the sudden excitement. Luffy then did something stupid, but totally like maim. He stretched his arm into the water, trying to catch the fish barehanded.

Usopp and chopper screamed at him to stop, claiming it was stupid with his devil fruit, but Luffy continued. Zoro, who had been awoken, walked down to see what was going on. When he arrived he regretted coming down. He saw Luffy with his hand in the ocean trying to... Catch fish, while Chopper was trying to pull his arm out.

What happened next alerted everyone in the crew, the ship starting shaking, as if in an earthquake. Sanji shot out of the kitchen wearing his "Kiss the Cook" apron and spatula in hand, hole Robin shut her book and Nami out on decent clothes.

Luffy was standing on the railing of the Sunny trying to keep his balance, but another, more destructive, quake occurred and a splash was heard. The Straw Hat crew turned to see their captain beginning to drown in the ocean.

Sanji was the first to respond, quickly taking off his shies and apron, but Zoro was quicker. Luffy's entire body was under now, but air bubbles still rose to the surface.

Zoro pushed Usopp and Chopper out of the way, who were still in shock, and dove in.

The water was cool on Zoro's face and caused his body to shake from the sudden change in temperature. He was now fully awoken from his recent nap as he frantically searched the deep blue for his friend.

A flash of red caught Zoro's eye and he recognized it to be Luffy's vest. Zoro kicked in that direction and found the sinking pirate. Luffy was struggling, trying to make it to the top, but failing.

Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy's torso and kicked furiously as his lungs screamed for air.

He made it to the top and gasped, letting in as much oxygen as possible while Luffy hung limp at his side. Treading water Zoro felt Luffy stir in his arms and he let out a sigh of relief. His captain was alive and ok. Zoro then realized something strange. The Sunny wasn't the only thing shaking, it felt like the whole sea was shaking with it. The water didn't have waves like normal,but uneven ripples as if something under it was moving,and coming to the surface.

"Zoro!" Zoro got distracted from his thoughts as Chopper called his name and threw the ladder over the side for him. Zoro didn't complain, he swan to the ladder and climbed it.

Immediatlone set Luffy on the deck and Chopper hurried over to examine him. The whole crew was relived to see their captain open his eyes, cough up some water, and sit up.

Once everything had calmed down the crew realized that the violent shaking had stopped, but when they saw what replaced they wish it would come back. Marine subs. That's what it was. The marines had located the Straw Hats and managed a sneak attack through all the commotion. Now the pirates were surrounded by the newly discovered enemies.


End file.
